


Penny's Orgy

by Broba



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Comedy, Community: bbt_kink, Multi, Orgy, Sex, spicy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on the TBBT Kinkmeme- Penny has decided things need spicing up a little, and so she invites the boys over. All the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny's Orgy

“Well,” Howard remarked, “here we are.” He said it in a way that was intended to be coyly sexual, but came across as nervously sleazy. Raj didn't mind, though- he just reached over and touched a finger to Howard's lips.  
“Dude, quiet. I'm enjoying the atmosphere.”  
“Oh please. Talk about atmosphere with you gaying the whole thing up like that. Why not just get out the scented candles and we can all chat about guys we like.”  
“Well excuse me if I want to make the most of this!”  
“Make the most of what! When Penny said she wanted to try something wild I thought she meant getting it on with me and Bernadette. This is a total sausage-fest.”  
“I think it's nice.”  
Howard sighed dramatically, “just pass me a Martini, I need to loosen up too.”  
  
Beside him, Raj rolled over to lift a glass from the bedside table, and passed it across carefully to Howard. Despite himself, Howard couldn't help but to check out Raj's ass as he turned and, like he said, it was nice.  
“Mazel tov,” Howard muttered, downing the drink in one. Raj was already on his third. There was a reason that Raj was drinking, and she called out from the bathroom.  
“Okay, are you guys ready? I'm coming in!”  
“You know it!” Raj called out goofily. He had hit the high curve of the graphing function of his alcoholic buzz that permitted him to speak to women.  
“We're about as good as we're getting,” said Howard, “this is where the whole thing turns out to be a cruel joke, right? Because let me tell you I've been here before and I still have the tee-shirt. And the mental scars.” He stared into space for a moment.  
“No joke, guys.” Penny purred as she slid around the door-jamb, wearing not very much of anything at all. It was vaguely pink and translucent, entirely diaphanous and constructed of a material that, Howard noted, had a high degree of optical back-scatter.  
“Oh my,” Raj discreetly pulled the blanket up his chest a few inches.  
“You said it buddy,” Howard breathed. Raj shot him a briefly jealous look but Howard didn't notice.  
  
Penny sashayed across the room to the bed where the two men waited, and grinned as she gave them a twirl. The negligee was so brief as to leave her practically nude whilst still covering enough to suggest there was more to come.  
“Dude,” whispered Raj.  
“What?”  
“I told you she was a natural blonde,”  
“I know,” Howard hissed, “I owe you a dollar.”  
  
Penny beckoned, and Leonard followed her into the room. He was trying to look suave and sexually adventurous, but the Iron Man underwear distracted from the effect.  
“All right guys,” he draped an arm around Penny's shoulders, to demonstrate how absolutely cool he was with the situation, and nearly fell over, “you're sure you're both okay with this? I would totally understand if you didn't want to...”  
“Oh,” Howard rumbled, “we are very cool, aren't we Doctor Koothrappali?”  
Raj couldn't stop his feet from bobbing up and down under the blanket, “we are too cool for school. In fact we only attend school at all because we want a good education and not out of any kind of social commitment at all.”  
Howard's expression fixed in a rictus of nonplussed disbelief, and he slowly turned to regard Raj. “Seriously?”  
  
Leonard rolled his eyes and advanced on the bed, pulling aside only enough of the blanket to crawl in next to Raj, while Penny took the other side of the bed and slid in next to Howard.  
“Seriously,” chuckled Leonard nervously, “there's no pressure, we don't want to make you guys do anything you don't-”  
“Loosen up!” Raj nudged him with an elbow, “in America this sort of thing happens all the time!”  
“Uh, I told him a few things,” Howard interjected, “let's not question the moment.”  
“And let's not forget,” Penny gave Leonard a firm look, “we talked this over and decided between us that we wanted to try something new!”   
“Yeah,” Leonard grinned nervously, “we sure did, didn't we.”  
Howard sighed happily and stretched, draping his arms over Penny and Raj, “well I for one think this is going to be just-”  
  
There was a knock on the door. Specifically, three knocks in rapid staccato.  
“Penny and my friends?”  
  
They all looked at Penny, who gasped. “No-”  
Leonard groaned and hissed at her, “seriously?”  
Raj winced, “you invited him?”  
Howard flopped back into a pillow, “I knew this had to be some kind of elaborate nightmare.”  
  
It happened again, three rapid knocks.  
“Penny and my friends?”  
  
Penny sighed and got out of bed, pulling a robe around her. “I never thought in a million years he'd actually show! He probably just needs someone to get rid of a spider or something, I'll be right back.”  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
“Penny and my friends?”  
  
Penny yanked the door open irritably.  
“Yes! Sheldon!”  
He stood there, regarding her dispassionately, and folded his arms.  
“I don't know what you're snippy about, you're the one who asked me to come over after all.”  
“Yes but-”  
“And, I might add, on a night where I was about to indulge a riveting agenda of activities that I have now had to reschedule.”  
Penny hated herself for asking but she had to, “what activities? Everyone you know is over here!”  
“I know,” said Sheldon as though it were self-evident, “No one in my immediate social circle is available tonight. Frankly it's heavenly, I was going to approach my recent work on the Poincarre conjecture from an entirely new and exciting angle tonight.”  
“And here's silly old me having an orgy, I understand Sheldon, I wouldn't want to tear you away.”  
“Very understanding of you, thank you.”  
“Well, goodni-”  
She almost had the door closed when he put a hand out and somehow snaked through the gap like a master of geometries.   
“How-ever,” he announced, “as per the Room-mate's Agreement, I am bound to support my Room-mate in any and all sexual activities requiring the consenting presence of one or more assisting partners.”  
Penny's eyebrows went up, “seriously?”  
“I know,” Sheldon sighed, “neither of us really expected to ever invoke the Wingman Clause, but there you have it. Write up a Room-mate's Agreement in haste, repent at leisure as they say.”  
  
Despite all of Penny's protestations he strode straight into the bedroom where the guys had by now spread out comfortably and were holding an impromptu discussion on the varying merits of the unique Romulan warp core power source and it's famously unreliable interactions with their cloaking device in matters pertaining to relations with the Federation. They went quiet as Sheldon strode straight up to the bed and stood there, staring down at Howard, who glanced up sheepishly.  
“You're in my spot.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahahah well I just wanted to try something light and fluffy, and I had watched an episode earlier, so.


End file.
